


Primera Vez

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: San Valentin MF 2021 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Cada persona, cada ser, tenía muchas primeras veces en la vida, pero había una en especial que él nunca olvidaría.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: San Valentin MF 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157309
Kudos: 1





	Primera Vez

**Author's Note:**

> Historia hecha para el grupo “Motín Fanficker”, celebrando San Valentín. 
> 
> #SanValentinMF #SanValentinMF2021

Sentado en aquel elegante restaurant, con una copa del mejor vino del lugar en su mano, comenzó a observar a los humanos que los rodeaban, ajenos a su propia realidad, que podrían haber sido destruidos si el anticristo no hubiera sido demasiado humano para el caso.

Bebía con suavidad el líquido carmesí, escuchando el piano de fondo, una melodía que seguramente había estado presente la primera vez que se presentó al público, pensó sin poder evitarlo, porque bueno, durante su larga existencia había tenido muchas primeras veces. La primera vez que condujo un automóvil, la primera vez que bebió vino, la primera vez que hizo una tentación, la primera vez que hizo una constelación. 

Por su larga vida, siendo primero un ser celestial y luego un ángel caído transformado en demonio, había vivido muchas primeras veces, pero si alguien le preguntaba al demonio Crowley, cuál era la primera vez que más recordaba lo diría sin siquiera pensarlo.

La primera lluvia, esa que ocurrió luego de que Dios expulsara a sus dos humanos del jardín del Edén, la recordaba de una manera perfecta, pero no fue por las gotas cayendo del cielo y las nubes de tormenta, claro que no fue por aquellas cosas a las que después se acostumbraría.

La razón de porqué la primera lluvia había sido tan importante para aquel demonio había sido el ala que le brindo cobijo, uno que ni siquiera pidió, sólo le fue otorgado por un Principado que se veía demasiado preocupado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Esa fue la vez que se había acercado a aquel ángel, que podía ser un poco bastardo, pero al cual sobreprotegía de todas las cosas, pues sentía que si en algún momento de su vida se distraía, aquel ángel la terminaría pasando mal, como aquella vez en Francia o aquella otra vez con los nazis.

Ahora, ambos sentados en aquella mesa en el Ritz, lo observaba comer con parsimonia, viendo como hacía un ruido de placer ante cada alimento que consumía, lo que hacía que sonriera con suavidad cada vez que llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios.

Sí, quizás uno podía tener muchas primeras veces en su vida, pero definitivamente nunca cambiaría la que más destacaba en su ser, cuando había conocido a su ángel, recibiendo un cobijo que nunca antes había esperado de la primera lluvia que se dejó caer en la Tierra.


End file.
